11 You Rock My World
by MaltaGozo
Summary: EPI 11: Jake Ryan is back. Miley is stuck doing a project with him while Lilly's stuck with Amber. How fair is that? Plus, Jake still loves Miley and Lilly's worried Miley still loves Jake. There's a bracelet to prove it, isn't there? LILEY/JILEY
1. Earth shattering

**Author's note :** For those who are still following this series, I want to apologize for disappearing for so long.

Why did I? Well, I'm back to France now. For good. And I had to find an appartment, and then, have Internet set up at my place... Which took quite some time. But anyway, I'm back now with the new episode... So enjoy !

This episode is going to have flashbacks about Miley and Jake relationship and how Miley handled her friendship with Lilly at that time. Remember, Miley always had a crush on Lilly, but Lilly secretely liked Hannah Montana, or so she thought... Anyways, on with the story!!

Ready for some Miley/Jake/Lilly triangle?

**Disclaimer: **Well well well, Hannah Montana is not mine... What a surprise!

* * *

**You Rock My World, Chapter 1**

Lust. Passion. Love.

Lilly Truscott was breathing hard. She could feel goosebumps all over her skin. She was laying in front of her girlfriend, naked and at her complete mercy. She was craving her. Her body spasmed as she felt the delicate trail of Miley's fingers against her sides. She shut her eyes, filling the electricity running through her veins as the fingers went down and down and down and... and then, the fingers weren't on her anymore. Lilly opened her eyes. ''Mileyyy'' She groaned as she squirmed trying to get any kind of contact from her lover's body.

''Oh God, Miley'' Lilly cried as Miley finally made the first contact with her quivering center. The pressure deepened and waves of pleasure started to shoot through Lilly's body. She gasped as she felt Miley's hot breath against her neck. She leaned back her neck a little to make room for Miley's lips, but nothing came. However she didn't have time to dwell on it when she felt those same lips... down there. And Lilly lost it. She was a squirming, lusting, hot mess.

Lilly's nails were scratching the surface beneath her as she felt warmth spread all over her, as Miley's tongue kept playing with her clit.

Pleading. Pulling. Stretching.

Miley smiled lustily at the sight in front of her. The thin layer of sweat covering her girlfriend's body. The white taint of the blonde's finger from squeezing so hard. The cries of pleasure coming from deep inside her. All because of what she was doing.

Miley was putting all of herself in pleasing Lilly. Her breathing was as ragged as hers. She came up to kiss her lover, replacing her tongue by two fingers. Lilly hissed in pleasure and settled back down as Miley leaned over her left side and licked the side of her neck, enjoying the salty taste of Lilly's skin, as she kept thrusting inside the blonde.

''Please... keep going.'' Lilly panted. And so Miley kept going. Not that she would have stopped anyway.

Faster, deeper, harder.

This is when Lilly felt it start. Low in the pit of her stomach. Stronger and stronger.

Screaming. Begging. Filling.

It built, and it washed over her. She saw stars. Her back arched as she tightened her grip on Miley's hair as she kept her ministrations. She gritted her teeth in ecstasy and cry out her orgasm.

Coming.

Lilly felt back limp. She couldn't feel her legs. She was gasping for air. Miley slowly pulled out her fingers as she left a trail of wet kisses along Lilly's face, worshipping her for all she was worth. She placed gentle and loving kisses along Lilly's neck and up her jaw, ending by giving her a long, deep and slow kiss.

Fantastic. Full. Blissful.

Miley hopped off the piano. She was wearing her bra and her jeans. Lilly, well it was another story. She was quite naked and quite lying like this on top of the piano. She was wearing a look of complete bliss and deep satisfaction. She was visibly still on cloud nine and remained unmoving. Miley smirked, proud of what she had just accomplished. Mr Stewart wasn't coming home till late tonight and Jackson was spending the afternoon at a friend's. So, Miley didn't think twice and had dragged Lilly away from school. They had barely entered the house that Miley had Lilly already pinned against the door. Lilly was too shocked at first to respond to her girlfriend's advance, but the lips sucking on her neck had quickly shaken her back to reality. She had gripped Miley's head, holding her in place and encouraged her to keep going.

Miley's hands had roamed down Lilly's body till the front of her thighs and behind and she had easily lifted her up. Lilly, getting the signal, had wrapped her legs around Miley's petite waist. Miley had kept on sucking and licking her girlfriend's neck as she was leading them in the living room. She had wanted to bring them upstairs and make love to her but she had caught sight of the piano on her way. Making love on the piano. It was new, it was sexy. It was perfect. And so she had looked coyly at her girlfriend and lied her down the instrument.

And now, Lilly was still recovering from the earth shattering orgasm she just had. Her arms were spread eagle on the piano and her legs hanging at the edge.

''I can't believe we just did that...'' Lilly breathed, amazed.

''It was... hot!'' Miley said, quite proud of what they just did. She stepped between the legs of her lover and slowly stroked her thighs.

''That it was, that it was.'' Lilly pured as she felt goosebumps rise on her skin at the feel of the brunette's hands. She couldn't believe her body was still reacting to Miley this way after what they had just done.

''I wish I had a camera right now,'' Miley sighed lovingly. ''You look so beautiful. Flushed cheeks, bright blue eyes and all.''

Lilly chuckled. ''That would be quite a picture...''

''Huhuh'' Miley smiled as she let her hands travel from the thighs to Lilly's abs. ''I love those you know.'' She remarked as she leaned down to kiss them. Lilly automatically slid her fingers through Miley's hair as she sighed in pleasure.

''Ready for round two?'' Miley said as she lightly bit down on the lower belly of her lover. The buckle of Lilly's hips was enough answer for her. ''I love you'' she said before going down.

* * *

Dinner was almost ready, and Miley was finishing cleaning up her drawers. Lilly had left to go have dinner with her mother a few minutes earlier. During this time apart, Miley had come to a decision. She wanted to make room for her girlfriend in her dresser. Lilly always left so many things here. Sometimes, it was like she was living here. Miley wanted to surprise her by giving her her own special space. It wasn't like she was going to ask her to live with her, they weren't quite there yet, but it made her feel all tingly to think about having some of her Lilly always here, officially, and not because she had just forgot to pick up her socks after a movie night.

Miley decided to choose the last drawer from the top for her girlfriend. She wasn't really using it. She just stored some stuff she didn't use anymore in there. She pulled it off its fastenings and emptied the content on the floor.

''Ewww'' She exclaimed as she saw all the junks, going through it with a grimace on her face. ''Looks like Jackson's bedroom... Oh my god, maybe it's hereditary. Maybe I'm gonna turn like him when I'm his age. And Lilly will leave me, and I'll be doom to a lonely life with cockroaches and funcky grapes!''

Miley stopped her ranting... thinking about she had just said, and bursted out laughing. ''As if I was like Jackson. I mean, I'm sure we're not even from the same species!''

Still chuckling, she went back to sorting her stuff out. She was thinking about how Lilly was going to be happy with her gift, when she froze. She had in her hands a long velvety box. She instantly recognized it from her past. The memory from that day rushed back to her as she opened it.

_**Flash back**_

_''Hey Miley!''_

_''Jake...'' She greeted him with a smile and a kiss. Jake smiled back and grabbed her hands leaning against her locker._

_''Listen, I was thinking that maybe tonight we could go to the beach.''_

_''Sure.'' Miley agreed. She couldn't help but smile at the shy look on Jake's face. He was only shy with her and it was insanely cute. ''So, what do you wanna do at the beach?''_

_''I don't know... Talk? You know, catch up. Know each other better...'' he said looking down slightly blushing._

_''Oh, err... I don't know. I'd have to ask my dad...'' _and I'm not sure I want to have a date with you...

_That night, Miley, dressed casual but not too casual, went down to the beach to meet up with Jake. She saw him at Rico's, pacing nervously. She could see Rico look at him as he wanted to kill him. A wide smile spread on Jake's lips as he noticed Miley walking towards him._

_''You... you... You l-look b-b-eautiful.'' He said._

_''Laaaaame'' could be heard from behind the counter. Although they couldn't actually see Rico, his annoying voice was quite recognizable._

_''Wanna take a walk on the beach?'' He asked. Miley nodded and she followed Jake down the small path. During the walk, Miley felt Jake's hand brushing repeatedly against hers. He obviously wanted to hold her hand but didn't know how... or maybe he didn't want to come on too strong... Whatever it was, Miley decided for them both that it was okay to hold hands, so she grabbed his and entertwined their fingers. As by magic, a bright smile made itself known on his face. _

_''Here, this is for you.'' Jake said as he handed her a long jewellery box, making them stop. _

_Miley smiled slightly. ''What is it?''_

_''Open it and you'll see.'' He shrugged._

_And she did. She gasped at the diamond bracelet in front of her. She knew Jake had money. But still, this was a lot... too much actually. She couldn't..._

_''I know what you're thinking. Stop thinking.''_

_''But...''_

_''But nothing. Listen. I like you... a lot. I want you to have this. I can't think of anyone else who would wear it better than you.''_

_Miley stayed silent and stared at Jake for a while. He seemed to be sincere and full of hope. He really wanted her to have it. There was no doubt..._

_''Thank you.'' She breathed causing Jake to beam insanely._

_''You're welcome... I have one question though, Miley... will you be my girlfriend?''_

_Miley looked at him, the cheezy but oh so sweet question still ringing in her head. She liked him. At least, she thought. Although it wasn't even comparable to the feelings she had for a certain someone, a someone who would never return her feelings. So there was no need to think about it, really... She should do it. Lilly told her to. _

_''Yes. Yes, I will.'' _

_And that moment was sealed with the first kiss they ever shared. And even though Miley didn't want to feel something, she did. Maybe this could work. Maybe she could forget after all._

**End Flashback**

Miley was snapped out of her daydream when she heard a voice call her.

''Hey Miles, you're coming already?!'' Jackson yelled.

Miley rolled her eyes in exasperation and shut the box. She had long forgotten she still had it and truthfully she didn't miss it. She was still attached to it because it was a souvenir of a relationship she had. She had loved Jake but it was nothing compared to what she was feeling for Lilly. Miley grabbed the box and put it in the top drawer of her dresser, promising herself to just store it somewhere. She didn't want to throw it away. It was a part of her. In the past. She headed downstairs.

* * *

The next day, Saturday, Miley was expecting Lilly to come over. They wanted to head down to the beach, and then maybe go to a movie. She still hadn't found a good place for the bracelet, putting it in her socks drawer. She picked it up, deciding it would be better in a box in her closet.

''Hey Miles? What you're doing?'' Lilly said as she entered the room unannounced.

''Nothin'!'' Miley answered, a little too quickly, as she pushed the box back in her drawer.

''What is that?'' she heard the blonde ask her. She groaned and bit her lip guiltily.

''it's nothin' Lils. Just some old stuff I found earlier.''

''Really? Cool!'' Lilly exclaimed excited. ''Show me ! I love it when you show me stuff from your past. It's like I can know you better...'' she beamed. ''So?''

''So?''

''Yeah! What did you find?'' Lilly pressed in a 'duh' tone.

''Oh, just an old piece of jewellery...'' the popstar replied vaguely.

Lilly frowned. Miley was vague, had slight red cheeks, was avoiding eye contact. ''Miley... What is it... Is everything ok?''

''Yes! Why?''

''I don't know... you look all... pink and flushed. Is it something about your mom? If it is, I mean, I understand you don't want to talk about it. I know it's hard for you, especially since what happened last Christmas. But you know I'm here, and if you want to talk about it... you can... with me.''

''No Lilly. It's not it. I.. it's just... it's...'' She let out a defeated breath. She couldn't lie to Lilly. So she turned around and grabbed the box, showing it to her girlfriend.

A look a recognition flashed across Lilly's face. ''Is it...?'' Miley nodded. ''You still have it?''

''Well yeah... I couldn't throw away something like that. Besides,...'' Miley stopped, knowing she shouldn't say the rest.

''Besides...?'' Her girlfriend pressed.

''Besides, I know Jake is kind of a sensitive subject, but he's still a part of my past and even though our relationship was a mistake, I don't want to forget it...''

Lilly didn't respond. She was looking down at the floor. She wasn't comfortable with this subject because she felt threatened by Jake. He was Miley's first crush, boyfriend, kiss, love. She always feared that she was going to go back with him some day. Yes, she had dumped him for her, but still ... She shouldn't be worried because she knew that what she had with Miley surpassed everything Miley had with Jake, but she just couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't that simple. However, she did understand why Miley wanted to keep the bracelet.

''It's okay, y'know.'' She said. Miley raised an eyebrow. ''I mean, it's okay that you kept it. I don't mind. You don't have to feel guilty. Jake meant a lot to you at a time, and still does in a way. I get it. It's fine.''

Miley let out breath she didn't know she had been holding. She put the box away and walked to her girlfriend, engulfing her in a bone crashing hug. ''You're the best,'' she whispered in her ear. Lilly nodded and buried her head in Miley's neck.

* * *

''Oh my god, it's Jake Ryan!'' A girl squealed in the middle of the hall. All the heads shot up towards the entrance of the highschool. There he was, Jake Ryan. Back from the shooting of his last movie, back to Malibu, back to school.

Jake made his way slowly down the corridors, taking his time to greet his fans, mostly girls. He didn't really look at them though, his eyes searching for someone. Someone who wasn't in this hord of groupies. _Where is she? Isn't she happy to see me? Oh wait, she doesn't know I'm back yet. That's why she's not there. I guess I'll have to wait by her locker. _

Still signing autographs and doing small talks with his fans, Jake headed towards the famous locker. His heart was beating wildly in anticipation. Even though he knew Miley had broken up with him, he was certain that she was still in love with him (what girl wasn't really?). It was only a matter of time before making her his again. He stopped in front of the say locker and leaned against it, trying to look as cool as a movie star.

* * *

Miley hated mondays. Why? The answer was simple. Lilly had to ride to school with her mom to spend some ''quality time'' – insert eye roll from Lilly - with her, which meant she had to ride with Jackson. Not the best way to start the day... Still pesting over Jackson's last stunt, Miley stepped into the school immediatly heading towards her locker.

However, she stopped dead in her tracks a few feet away as she saw the silhouette of the body obviously stalking her locker.

''Sweet niblets!'' She groaned. She grabbed the first person she found and hid behind the poor boy, hoping to get away from Jake incognito. What she hadn't thought about was the fact that Rico was going to this school and that he was starting at the same time, at that he had his locker not too far from her. And so, Miley soon realized she had grabbed Rico.

''I knew you couldn't resist to the charm of Rrrrrrrrico! MuaAhahahahah.''

To add to her bad luck, Rico who was barely as tall as a ten year old... And so, not a very good place to hide behind. Miley covered her eyes with her right hand in desesperation, wondering how she always found herselves in situation like this. She felt somewhat tap her shoulders. She spread two her fingers, picking through the hole to see who was disturbing her in her misery. Blue eyes. Puppy eyes. Jake's eyes.

''Hey Miley!'' Big smile. Scary white teeth. Movie star's teeth.

She took a deep breath and pulled down her hand, forcing a smile. ''Hey Jake! Long time no see!''

''I know!!'' he exclaimed as he pulled her into him, crushing her in a big hug.

''C-can't... brea-the.''

''Oh, yeah sorry. It's 'cause I missed you so much!'' he explained matter-of-factly. ''Did I miss you?''

To lie or not to lie... ''Of course I missed you Jake.'' To lie it is.

''I knew it. But you know what? I've got great news! I'm moving back here and I'm taking some time off from the movie business! Which means... I'm going back to school with you!''

''Wow, that's... great!''

''Well duh! We can pick up from where we left off!''

''which was...''

''we...'' But he was interrupted by a voice coming from behind.

''Hey Mi...'' Lilly stopped as soon as she recognized those hair. Those stupid freaky blonde hair. ''Jake...''

''Hi Lilly!'' He said turning around. ''How's it going?'' He said brightly. Lilly's eyes were wide open from the shock. ''Surprise to see me I take it!''

Miley was bitting her bottom lip, a worried look on her face wondering what was going on through her girlfriend's mind. She could see the wheel turning in Lilly's head, and considering the conversation they had this weekend...

''Er.. good... I'm... good.'' Lilly finally let out.

Lilly kept looking back and forth between Miley and Jake. Miley was looking at her apologetically and Jake was beaming almost ridiculously. She didn't know what to say or what to think. Should she stay and talk with him, say that she was Miley's girlfriend so that he should stay away from her? Or maybe beg him to go in a far far away galaxy and disappear from their life. Or maybe she should just leave and let them catch. Her choice was made when she saw Jake wrap an arm around Miley's shoulders. She exchanged a look with her girlfriend, Miley silently pleading for her to let it go. She decided to respect it and no say anything but she couldn't stay here and watch either.

''I... er... I'm... gonna leave you guys... alone... 'cause you obviously need to... talk... and... yeah. Bye!'' and she disappeared. She heard Miley call her but she didn't turn around.

* * *

''Hello class!'' Mr Corelli said happily as he marched in the room.

''Hello Mr Corelli!'' the class chanted, although not quite as enthusiastic as he would have liked.

''We are in April now and who says april says spring break. And to celebrate, we are going to organize a small talent show. When I say 'we' I mean, this class. This show is considered as a project and thus you will be graded...'' The class groaned. ''Now, I guess you're wondering how is this going to happen, huh?'' Seeing he got no reactions from his students, he continued. ''You're going to be paired up. Randomly. And perform in two weeks on stage set up at the gym.'' He grabbed dandruff Danny's hat, shook it, and turned it upside down. ''now, the left side of the class is going to write their name on a small piece of paper and put it into the hat and the other side is going to pick one of the names.'' he said as he passed around the rows. Once everyone was done, he kept going. ''okay. Good luck you guys. Remember, who you pick is who you're stuck with to prepare a number.'' He said a dramatic voice. ''May the force be with you.''

One by one, the students picked out a paper.

''Tracy,'' one of the boys said as he high fived his friend in victory.

''Sammy,''

''Sarah,'' Oliver said. Sarah waved at him as he sent her a fake smile. _Please, don't make me play a tree and do a remake of An Inconvenient thruth, he thought._

''Amber...'' Lilly growled. She heard Oliver giggle and got ready to slap him in the head. The next voice she heard prevented her to do anything.

''Jake...'' Miley said weakly, waiting for her girlfriend's reaction. But Lilly didn't look at her. She had heard Miley. She had heard the name. And franckly she didn't know what to think, or what to do.

From across the room, Jake waved to Miley excitingly, while Amber was shooting daggers at Lilly for picking her name.

_That's gonna be interesting... _Miley thought as she leaned her head against her desk.

**

* * *

**

Author's note:

Yep, Jake Ryan is finally back... Can you spell Drama! :-)

By the way, I didn't give up on 'Start All Over'. I'm still working on it. :-) But, as I said before, this story is quite challenging. So I really want to take my time to not write something stupid and tasteless...


	2. Expect the unexpected

**Author's note :** thank you for the revieeeews ! A-ma-zing! I can't wait for the season 3 to begin... I kinda need new episodes for some inspiration for my stories...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana.

* * *

**You Rock my World, Chapter 2**

''What are you gonna do?'' Oliver asked as Lilly and he headed out of the classroom.

''What do you mean?''

''Well, aren't you worried about Miley?''

''Why should I be?'' She sais playing dumb. She wasn't going to admit she was scared and jealous. No freaking way.

''Lilly! It's Jake Ryan!'' Oliver cried out.

''Why, thank you Captain Obvious!'' She snapped.

''Sorry... But you know how he is... and what if he's changed? What if he's less egocentric and more Mileycentric?''

''As if Jake could love anyone more than himself...''

''Yeah, it's a long shot...'' Oliver admitted. ''So you're not gonna do anything?''

''Well no. I'm still going to be me. With Miley.''

''So that means you're gonna act all couply together at school in front of Jake...?'' Oliver said quite unsure.

''I don't see why not... although I didn't ask Miley. She seemed to want to keep it to ourselves, but the whole school knows... Jake is going to know eventually.''

''Maybe she just wants to tell him herself... in private. She dated him. She owes him that much I guess.''

Lilly shrugged. She really didn't have any idea of what was going to happen next. She didn't want to do anything to make Miley uncomfortable, but she didn't want to start hiding their relationship again.

''Come on Lils, let's go eat. Thinking only works when stomachs are full.''

''Or in your case, it never works...'' She teased.

''I'm gonna pretend I just had an auditory hallucination from the lack of sugar in my organism, Lilly. Think of yourself as a lucky girl.''

Lilly chuckled and grabbed Oliver by the arm, leading him towards the cafeteria.

* * *

''I think Sarah is going to make me do something about trees. You know, like wearing a tree costume...'' Oliver said as he chewed on a french fry.

''You've already done it...'' Lilly pointed out.

''In kindergarten, Lils! Not at sixteen!''

''so? What's your point?'' She shrugged.

''This IS my point!''

''Listen, you should give Sarah more credit than that. Besides, it's a group project, so you'll have a say in it too.''

''Hey guys!'' Miley said as she put down her tray and sat down next to Lilly. She gave her a kiss on the cheek.

''hey you.'' Lilly grinned, almost forgetting about the morning they had.

''What are you talking about?'' the popstar asked as she began to eat.

''Oliver's fear of tree...'' Lilly said maliciously.

Miley chuckled. ''You looked cute on those pictures. I bet you'd still made an amazing tree...''

Oliver didn't even try to reply to that, knowing it was going to be in vain. ''At least, i'm not the one stuck with Amber.''

This caused Lilly to groan and dropped her fork in disgust. ''I still can't believe it. What am I gonna do? Maybe I should switch with the person who picked Ashley...''

''Dandruff Danny.'' Miley stated.

''... or maybe not!''

''You know, Amber is not that bad I think.'' Oliver remarked.

''Well then stop thinking,'' Lilly retorted.

''Are you gonna meet up with her?'' Miley inquired.

''I don't know. I guess. I wanted to talk to her and all after class but she kinda blew me off. She said she didn't want the school to see us talking.'' She explained as she rolled her eyes. ''But she told me to wait up for her at the grocery store after school.''

Miley squeezed Lilly's hand under the table in support. She didn't release it and entertwined their fingers making Lilly smile at her.

''Wanna have dinner with us tonight?'' Miley asked her girlfriend.

''Depends... what's for dinner?'' The blonde asked playfully.

''Don't know... chicken parmesan pasta I think.''

''I am SO there!'' Lilly squealed.

Miley chuckled at her girlfriend's antics and kissed the exposed skin on Lilly's shoulder, immediatly noticing the goosebumps appearing. She loved how she could have such an effect on Lilly.

''Hey there!'' Jake said as he plopped down next to Oliver. ''How's it going Ladies?''

Miley immediatly noticed how Lilly had shrunk down. She exchanged a glance with Oliver.

''We're good.''

''Miley, wanna meet up after school to work on our project?''

''I... er... I have plans tonight for dinner, so I don't know if...''

''No worries. It's just two hours top. You'll be home for dinner, I promise.''

''Is that okay with you Lil?''

Lilly's head snapped back up and looked at her girlfriend. ''Why wouldn't it be? You don't need to ask me.''

''I just wanted to make sure...''

Jake looked at them curiously. Why would Miley ask permission to Lilly? They were bestfriends, but it's not like they were dating each other. Jake laughed at his own joke.

''So, is that a yes?''

''I guess.'' Miley said.

''Cool. Can't wait.'' Jake grinned as he dipped in his spaghettis.

Miley looked over at Lilly who was looking down her plate. She felt a pang in her chest as she felt Lilly pull back her hand and put it in her own leg.

_Man, why can't it ever be easy? Miley thought._

* * *

There weren't a lot of people in the grocery store, especially nobody from school, which was why Amber had asked Lilly to meet her there. Lilly found this ridiculous. It's not like nobody knew they were paired up together or hasn't seen them talk at least once during all those years. Granted, it wasn't really talking, more like bickering.

She spotted Amber in the cosmetics aisle of the shop. No surprise there.

''You're late.'' Amber stated coldly.

''Sorry... I didn't...''

''I don't care what your excuse is. Don't be late again.''

Lilly bit her lip to stop her from replying. She didn't want to start a fight with Amber knowing they had to work together.

''Listen, I'd rather shampoo Danny's hair than being here with you.'' Lilly grimaced at the thought. ''But here I am, because we have a project to do. Now, the faster we get into it, the faster we're done, and the sooner we don't talk to each other. So let's declare a truce for the next two weeks. Deal?'' Lilly looked at the dark girl expectantly. She could see Amber was seriously thinking about it. Either that or she was planning how to kill her for talking to her in the first place.

''Deal.'' She suddenly heard Amber say. ''But let's make this clear Truscott. We don't talk at school, we don't even look at each other. We meet every day for an hour after school at your place. No small talk. AND you don't try to steal some of my hair to sell it on Ebay.''

Lilly chuckled when she heard the last bit. ''Speaking by experience?'' She joked. But by seeing the look on Amber's face, she knew she was indeed speaking by experience. Someone had cut some of Amber's hair to sell it. Her mouth opened in shock. ''Who d...''

''Won't talk about it. It's not your damn business. Now let's talk about our project. It's obvious we're gonna sing. I hope you can sing. If you can't, too bad, you'll be stuck doing the lightings and make me look even better.''

''I can sing, so thanks for the offer, but I'll be singing on stage with you.'' Lilly smirked.

Amber looked at her, not believing her. She chose to not say anything though. ''Whatever... Let's meet tomorrow at your place. We'll decide on a song together.''

''Together? You mean, I have a choice in this? Wow, what an honnor!'' Lilly mock-gasped.

''Whatever. Tomorrow, 5pm. Your place. Be there!'' Amber didn't leave Lilly a chance to reply. She had already disappear.

* * *

Miley and Jake sat at Rico's enjoying their smoothies.

''So, you're sure you don't wanna sing?'' Jake asked disappointed.

''I suck at singing.'' Miley lied. Why couldn't he let this go? ''I don't want to embarass myself in front of the whole school. AND we would get a bad grade...''

''Fiiine'' he finally relented. ''Wanna act?''

''Like a play?''

''Or maybe we could do a scene from Zombie High... I know a lot of people would like it at school. And Mr Corelli's a fan...''

''What kind of scene would it be?''

''Well obviously, it would be a love scene. It's not like we can make zombies and visual effects... I was thinking maybe we could focus on the scene where I come back from a long trip and then I meet up with my highschool sweetheart for the prom.''

''Oh... yeah, sounds really... interesting.'' _Or not..._

Jake noticed Miley's lack of enthusiasm. ''Or we can do something else. We still have a little time to decide.''

''No, no, it's fine! The scene can be a good idea... but zombie high... I'm not sure...Maybe it could a comedy?''

''A romantic comedy then.''

''Romantic?''

''well yeah. The more it is close to what we feel, the easier it will be to act.'' HE said matter-of-factly.

Miley raised her eyebrows in confusion. ''What do you mean by that?'' _Don't tell me he still..._

''We can use what we feel/felt for each other to act...'' _And then you could fall back into my arms like you used to be... I'm gonna make you see that you still love me. Even if it is at first with the words of someone else. _

''Oh, yeah, like actors do. They use their history to express the feelings they need.'' Miley said thinking about it. ''It's not for anything else, right? I mean, you don't have any reason for wanting to play a romantic scene together, right?'' she asked slightly worried.

''No! No, of course not!'' Jake scoffed. ''I know we're over ! It's cool. I don't want you as a girlfriend. Been there, done that!'' he joked, hoping she would believe him.

Miley smiled, relieved. ''Okay ! Well then, I think we can do it. I'll think about a cool scene we could do. Although, I think we should turn it into ours. We could change a few things...''

They kept talking about it until Miley had to go home, and said they would see each other tomorrow after school.

* * *

Lilly arrived at the Stewart's just as Jackson was heading out. He let her in. She crossed the living-room, blushing as she walked past the piano. She would never look at it the same way ever again. If Mr Stewart knew... Lilly blushed even deeper and hurried up the stairs.

She lightly knocked on Miley's open door making herself known. Miley was sitting at her desk finishing her homework.

''Hey there miss Stewart!'' She greeted as she placed a light on Miley's neck.

Miley smiled and bent her neck a little more hoping Lilly would get the hint. Which she did. Lilly kissed her behing her ear, down the neck, to the crook of her neck and then the shoulder. She spinned Miley around and settled on her lap as she leaned down to kiss her properly. Miley moaned into the kiss squeezing Lilly's hips.

''I love you, Miley.'' Lilly said as she kissed her forehead, her eyes, nose, and lips again.

Miley smiled into the kiss. ''I love you too, babe.''

They broke apart a few minutes later, all bothered and flushed. Miley's hands had somehow disappeared in the front of Lilly's shirt and were now comfortably resting just under Lilly's bra. Lilly lightly played with her girlfriend's hair, enjoying the silky feeling.

''So, how was Amber?'' The brunette asked as she lightly scratched Lilly's skin making her shiver.

''It was... amber-y. We made a truce though. Just for the assignment...''

''So it's good.''

''Yep, it is. We're gonna sing by the way.''

''You are? That is so cool! I love it when you sing!'' Miley cried as she leaned to kiss her girlfriend's collarbone.

''Hope I can do as good as I did in Tennessee.''

''I'm sure you can...You can do anything.'' Miley said confidently.

''Thank you.'' She said kissing her girlfriend. ''What about you though? How did it go with Jake?''

''I went really well actually. He first wanted to sing, but helloooo Hannah Montana here, I coudn't take the risk. Then he wanted to do a scene from Zombie high, but not much potential there. So we settled on a scene from a movie...'' she said not really wanting to say more.

''what movie? What scene?'' Lilly inquired sensing there was more by the way her girlfriend had tense slightly. She saw Miley mumble something but couldn't understand what it was. ''What did you say? I didn't hear you?''

''I said, He wants to do a love scene from a romantic comedy.''

''he WHAT?! Is he crazy?! What did you say?!'' Lilly said jumping up from her girlfriend's lap and away from her. Miley didn't respond and looked down. ''You said yes?! Are you crazy?!''

''Lilly! It's just a play for a project! It's nothing more!''

''Of course it is something more! You dated the guy ! You loved the guy !!''

''Yes, I lovED him, Lilly! Past tense ! And I wasn't in love with him! I told you that!''

''Well... well... Well ! He's still in love with you!''

''And I AM NOT! I never was! I didn't even want to date him at first! You pushed me into it!''

**Flashbach – before the first date and the bracelet**

_''So? Why don't you say yes, Miles?''_

_''Because it's...'' _Because he's not you Lilly! Why can't I tell her that?!

_''Because it's... what? I know he's a big movie star and all, but he likes you! Every single girl would dream to be in your shoes!''_

_''Every girl? Even you?''_

_Lilly snorted. ''Yeah right.'' _I have only eyes for Hannah... Yeah, ok, she's like the biggest popstar ever and I'm just a regular student in Malibu. But a girl can dream right?

_''Why? You're a girl... Don't you like him?'' Miley said, happy to have turn the situation around._

_''Nope. To every rule is an exception. I'm the exception. But that's besides the point. I think you should go on this date with him. It can't hurt, right? And if you really don't like him, well, just tell him your dad won't let you date anybody till you're 30.''_

_Miley chuckled. ''I guess you're right. It can't hurt, can it.'' _and maybe I will be able to get over you...

_Miley picked up her phone and dialed Jake's number. _

**End of Flashback**

''So? You could have said no!''

''The point is that I never loved Jake like I love you Lilly! Why can't you trust that?''

''Because there's a bracelet hidden in your drawer, because there's a shoebox full of pictures, because there's an upcoming kiss, and because there's a guy ready to do everything to get you back! This is why!''

The girls were interrupted by the sound of the front door closing.

''Listen, we'll talk about this later. Let's just forget about it and have a nice dinner, kay?''

Lilly shrugged, mad. ''I'm gonna help your dad with the food.'' She left the room without looking back at Miley. Miley sighed, upset and mad at herself. She shouldn't have said yes to Jake. She knew it was going to hurt her girlfriend but she did it anyway.

* * *

''Lilly, how come you're not eating?'' Mr Stewart asked, quite surprised that the blonde girl hadn't touched her plate yet. ''I know it's not my best chicken parmesan pasta, but still, it can't be this bad...''

''No, no, it's really good Mr S. I'm just not hungry, 's all.''

Mr Stewart's frown deepened. He looked at her daughter whose head was practically hidding in her plate.

''Ok, what's wrong with you two? Are you two okay?''

''No.'' ''Yes.'' They replied at the same time.

''Which one is it then?''

Miley sighed. ''No offense dad, but it's none of your business. Lilly and I are okay or will be soon anyway. We just had a rough day.''

Mr Stewart knew when to not push and this was one of those times. So he kept eating, eyeing the girls from time to time.

* * *

Lilly and Miley were sitting on the benck in Miley's deck, looking at the clear sky.

''You're still mad at me?'' Miley asked still looking up.

Lilly sighed. ''No Miles, I'm not. It's just...'' She looked over the brunette and saw the lost look on her face. It break her heart knowing she had upset Miley by being mad at her. She grabbed one of Miley's hand, pulled her up and led towards the loveseat in the corner of the deck. She sat down and patting her legs for Miley to sit down. They got comfortable, Lilly wrapping her arms around Miley's waist as Miley snuggled even closer into Lilly.

''Miles, I don't wanna lose you.'' Lilly whispered in her ear. ''I love you. And it just scares me to think about all this time you're going to spend with Jake. I don't want it to bring back some old feelings.''

Miley sighed and turned her head slightly towards Lilly. ''Do you trust me?''

Lilly nodded. ''Of course I do. But I don't trust Jake...''

''I know... And I don't know what to say to make you understand that never I will stop loving you. I don't want anyone else. You're it for me Lilly. Jake doesn't stand a chance. Nobody for that matter doesn't stand a chance. I get why you're scared. But believe me, you don't have any reason to be. And even though it was true that Jake still had feelings for me, it wouldn't even matter. I wouldn't even care. Because those feelings don't mean anything to me. YOU are what means everything to me. Please believe that okay?''

Lilly nodded mutely, overwhelmed by her girlfriend's declaration. ''I love you, you know?''

''I know... I love you too Lil.''

Miley turned around in her girlfriend's arms and kissed her deeply, conveying all she was feeling for her.

* * *

Lilly closed the front door of her house and was greeted by her mother. She had left Miley a few minutes earlier.

''Hey honey. How was school?''

''Good... Why?'' Her mother nevers asked her about school... Especially when she already had earlier when she called her.

''Am I not allowed to ask how was your day?''

''Yes you are... But you already did...'' Lilly replied, her nose crinkling in suspicion.

''I did, didn't I?''

''Okay... What's going on?''

Her mother let out a breath. ''Maybe you should sit down sweetie.''

''I don't want to.''

''Lilly... please...'' Her mom added in a fragile tone that worried Lilly as she herself sat down in the armchair.

''Mom, what's going on. You're scaring me.'' She said as she plopped down the couch.

''I have some news.''

''Good or bad?''

''Well, I don't know about that yet... I guess it could be good.''

''Okay...''

Lilly watched her mother fidget with her fingers for a few minutes trying to calm herself. After a long agonizing silent, she saw her take a deep breath and locked eyes with her.

''Lilly, I'm pregnant.''

* * *

**Author's note:** oh oh... what's gonna happen next??


	3. Don't doubt me

**Author's note :** Another chaper ! I had planned to post it sooner, but I wasn't allowed to post anything till yesterday. But yesterday, I posted my new Story ''Solitary and Vulnerable'' ! Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing coz I looooove hearing from you !!

For those who didn't see on my profile page, I have a new link for Start All over : .com/

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana

* * *

**You Rock My world, Chapter 3**

''You're pregnant... You're pregnant... With whom?''

''Well, the thing is...'' Mrs Truscott started uneasily.

''Don't tell me you don't know who the dad is!'' Lilly snap.

She couldn't believe it. First, her mom was still having sex (eww) AND she didn't even know Who the father was, which implied she kinda had different... double eww !

''Lilly! Of course I know who the dad is! Who do you think I am?'' Her mom shot back, hurt than her own daughter would think such a thing.

''I...'' Lilly didn't reply and blushed, looking down.

The older blonde sighed. ''The funny thing is that... the dad is... your father.''

Lilly's head snapped back up. She looked at her mother blankly.

''Lilly?''

...

''Lilliane?''

''Dad... I mean... you and dad... When? How? He's in rehab. It's not like you saw each other every day. As a matter of fact, I'm pretty sure you haven't seen him since my...'' Lilly stopped short at the realization. She looked at her mother, eyes wide. ''Don't tell me you went at it during my birthday! With all the guests, and teenagers, and me! Ew ew ew!''

''Lil...''

''no Mom, it's... I can't believe it!'' She cried, waving her hands in the air. ''Couldn't you have used protection!'' She scolded. ''After all the times you told me about how I should always protect myself while having sex, and you... you...!''

''We weren't thinking!'' Her mother shot back, defensive.

''Damn right you weren't thinking!'' Lilly scoffed. She stood up and started pacing. ''What are you gonna do? Does daddy know?''

''I don't know, and no.'' She sighed. ''Besides, I don't know if I'm going to keep it.''

''What?!''

''I'm almost 40, Lil,'' Mrs Truscott explained. ''I don't know if I'll be strong enough to take care of it. And my job...''

''Even though I think what you did is incredibly stupid, and believe me it is far beyond stupid, I think you should keep it. Whether we like it or not, it's family. And even though i'm kinda mad at you right now, I will help you with the pregnancy, and telling dad, and taking care of it.''

Lilly's mom smiled a little, somewhat relieved by her daughter's words. ''So... you're saying you're okay with being a big sister?''

''Heck, I could even be his mom!''

''His? You think it's a boy?''

''Well, yes, I can tell! Why? Can't you tell?''

Her mother laughed at Lilly's goofiness, relieved that her daughter seemed to have gotten over the shock.

''So really? I mean it's okay with you if I keep it and raise HIM and all?''

Lilly looked deep into the eyes of her mother ''Yes, it's okay with me... it's weird and I'm gonna have to get used to the fact that I'm going to be a sister,... and that you're still having sex, but other than that, it's good!''

The older woman laughed as she pulled her daughter into a loving hug. ''Thank you Lilly.''

'''welcome, Mom.'' Lilly smiled. ''Buuuut, you're still not off the hook for not telling me about you and dad. and doing it.''

''I'll make it up to you... Promise.'' Mrs Truscott smiled, tightening her grip around her daughter. ''I love you, ya know?''

''I know... I love you too. Both of you.'' Lilly smiled as she burried her nose in her mother's neck. _Boy, what a day!_

* * *

The next day, Lilly joined Miley and Oliver at lunch. She gave a longing kiss to her girlfriend and sat on the bench, next to her. She had a distant look on her face as if she was thinking about something and Miley immediately picked up on it.

''What's going, Lils?'' she asked as she took a sip of her apple juice.

''My mom's pregnant.'' She announced flatly, still looking far away.

Miley spit out her juice, much to the displeasure of Oliver. With a look of disgust, he grabbed a napkin and wiped off his face.

''What did you just say?'' Miley inquired, her eyes as wide as saucers.

''My mother is having another baby.''

''Sweet niblets!''

''Are you serious?''

''As a heart attack.'' Lilly confirmed.

''Oh my god... Who's the father?'' Miley asked as she took another sip of her beverage.

Lilly chuckled. ''That's the best part. The dad's my dad.''

And then again, Miley didn't have the chance to swallow her drink. And once again, Oliver had to grab a napkin, shooting daggers in Miley's direction. He grabbed Miley's juice and took it away.

''Heeeey'' Miley whined.

''Don't 'hey' me. You'll get it back once Lilly's done with her story.'' Oliver said sternly.

''Fine!'' Miley pouted as she crossed her arms on her chest.

Lilly couldn't help but chuckle. She leaned towards her girlfriend and placed a delicate kiss on the pouty lips. ''You're cute!'' Lilly said as she broke the kiss.

''and you're hot,'' the popstar smirked.

''And what am I?'' The girls turned towards Oliver and looked at him.

''You're Oliver.'' Lilly shrugged as it meant everything.

Oliver scrunched up his nose in confusion. ''Is it a good thing?''

''You tell me. IS it?'' Lilly replied mysteriously adding to the confusion of her bestfriend.

''Do you think it is a good thing I think it is?''

''I think it could be a good thing you think it is but do you think we think it's a good thing?'' the blonde replied.

''Huh?''

''okay guys! Stop it!'' Miley said. ''Back to the subject of Lilly's mom doing the thingy with rehab daddy...''

''Yeah...sorry.'' Oliver relented. ''how're you holding up, Lil? Must be weird to learn you're gonna be a sister at sixteen.''

''Meh... It's fine.'' Lilly shrugged.

Miley raised an eyebrow at her. ''So you're okay with it? Not even a little shocked?''

''Oh yes, I am shocked. but I'm fine.''

''And maybe a little angry?'' Oliver tried.

''Maybe I am a litte angry too. but I'm fine.''

''O-kaaaay. So you're shocked and angry, BUT you're fine.'' Miley repeated, to make sure what she heard was as confusing as she thought.

''Yep, that's it.'' Lilly nodded not seeing the big deal.

''Huh.'' Oliver just said, as lost as Miley.

''Wanna talk about it?'' Miley asked really trying to help. Maybe she could switch her shrink mode.

''It's really okay, Miles. I just have to get used to it."

Miley nodded, a serious look in her face. She stared deeply at Lilly. "And how do you feel about this?"

"How do I feel about what?" Lilly inquired.

"You tell me..." Miley countered, leaning her head in her hand, trying to read Lilly.

"okay, first," the blonde started, "What you're doing? creepy. And second, I told you, it's fine with me. I mean, of course it is going to be weird at first. But I think it's not that bad. I mean, I always wanted to have a brother to play with when I was younger. Kinda like you Miles."

Miley nodded, understanding what she meant. Even though Jackson could be a real pain in her ass sometimes, he was also supportive and protective of her and her friends. She grabbed her girlfriend's hand and squeeze it in support.

''Anyway. I better get going or I'm gonna be late.'' Lilly said as she got up. ''Wanna come over tonight?'' She asked her girlfriend.

''Sure,'' Miley smiled.

''6pm?''

''6pm.''

''See you then. And let Freud away from me, kay?'' Lilly grinned as she bent down to give the popstar a lingering kiss. ''Love you...'' she said with a little smile. She turned to Oliver. ''Bye donut!''

''Bye AirHead!''

"So, what do ya think?" the popstar asked Oliver.

"You heard her : she's fine."

"God, would you stop saying that!" Miley cried.

"Sorry! But I think we should trust her, ya know. Besides, if she's not fi...'' Oliver stopped, catching himself. ''...feeling good about the situation, she will come to you. She always does."

"Yeah, I guess so..." Miley said with a thoughtful look. "Now, give me back my apple juice!" she said in a menacing tone.

* * *

Lilly was waiting for Amber. She was supposed to arrive in a few minutes, and Lilly didn't know how she should feel about this. She was anxious because it was the first time the girl was coming over. She was going to see where Lilly lived and she didn't want her to find anything that could help her making more fun of her and Miley. At the same time, she wasn't ashamed of anything in her life, and she doubted Amber would do such thing as using Lilly's private life to destroy her reputation. She couldn't be that bad...

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door bell. She took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face.

''Hey Amber!'' She exclaimed in, she hoped, was an enthused voice.

''Lilly... How are you doing today?'' Amber asked nicely, even if it sounded fake.

''I'm doing fine. How about yourself?'' As fakely as the young girl.

''I'm alright.''

''okay. Well come on in.''

Lilly stepped away as she let Amber into her house.

''Wow Truscott, pretty nice house you have here...''

''Errr... Thank you?''

''don't be so surprised. I can give compliments too. I'm not as heartless as you may think.'' Amber said, a little hurt.

''I know... Sorry... It's just you never said one to me... or to anyone I know for that matter.''

''Well, it's coz you hang out with losers, and I don't.'' Amber replied, as if it was obvious.

''Now, here's the Amber I know.'' Lilly said all smile. She had to admit that nice Amber was even more creepy than evil Amber. ''Want something to drink?''

''Water.''

'''d kill you to say please.'' Lilly grumbled under her breath as she walked to the kitchen.

She came back a few seconds later, two glasses of water in hands.

''Here you go.'' She said as she handed one to the brunette.

Amber took it and returned at what she was doing, which was looking around the living room. She noticed Lilly glaring at her.

''Nothing.'' Lilly sighed, shaking her head. ''So, I picked up two songs.''

''Ditto.''

''ok... Err... wanna go first?''

''Sure.'' Amber shrugged.

One hour later, the girls were done XXX the parts of the songs and were now relaxing on Lilly's couch. Lilly almost felt at ease with Amber besides her. Before then, the mere presence of the girl used to give her bad chills, but not, she was... okay. She wasn't going to spill all her secrets.

''So, how does it feel to have your girlfriend working with her ex?'' Amber inquired with a malicious smile.

''It feels fine.'' Lilly answered vaguely. Amber was the last person she wanted to talk with about this. She didn't trust her, and she only was doing that to upset her. So she wasn't going to satisfy her.

''Come on, Truscott. I saw the look on your face when Miley picked the hottie. I have to say, I would be dead jealous and angry if it happened to me.''

''Well, I'm not you and it didn't happen to you, so drop it and let's work on the project.''

''My my, the claws are out I see, Truscott. Must be because I hit a nerve...''

Lilly let out an exaperated groan. ''What's up with the small talk Amber?!'' she snapped. ''Not part of the contract, remember?''

Amber looked at Lilly, taken aback by her hurtful tone. ''Wow sorry. Didn't mean it to upset you. Well, okay I did... I guess I can't help it.''

Lilly scoffed, agreeing.

Amber sighed. ''Listen Lilly, I know I was all you don't talk to me and all with you, but I really need to do well on this project. And I don't think a truce is enough. I think we should try to tolerate each other, ya'know.''

''I... huh... I...'' Lilly was completely taken aback by Amber's request and tone. She sounded almost...shy and... sincere.

''Right...'' Amber said, chuckling at Lilly's loss of words. ''I'm gonna go. My parents are waiting for me. THANK YOU for having me.''

''You're welcome.'' Lilly replied still amazed by Amber's switch of personality.

''See you tomorrow?''

''Okay. Bye.''

''Bye.''

Lilly watched as Amber disappeared through the front door, wide eyed. She slowly brought her left arm to her right and pinched it. Nope, she wasn't dreaming.

* * *

Jake waited for Miley to come back with their drinks. Not knowing what to do, he started looking around the room. He had been there quite a few times in the past, but it had changed. For once, it seemed that there were pictures of Lilly everywhere.

''Here's your coke.'' Miley said as she entered her room and placed the drinks on her desk.

''How come you have so many pictures of Lilly here?'' Jake asked immediately.

''Coz I love her.'' The brunette replied without thinking. She froze as she realized what she had just said.

''What did you say?'' Jake asked, stunned.

Miley took a deep breath. It was now or never. She started talking really really fast. ''Listen Jake, what I'm about to tell you is maybe to sound a little shocking, and I really wanted to tell since the beginning, but I didn't know how to tell you, coz I mean we dated... And you know Lilly. And I didn't want to hurt you. But I did want to tell you. At the right time. But now, you're here, and I said the thing. So I guess I have to tell you. But I..."

"Miley!" the actor cut her. "Say it already, okay? I don't care about the time, or the place, or anything. just tell me what you've been obviously hiding." Jake's heart was beating in anticipation.

Miley took a deep breath. She hadn't wanted it to happen like this. She wanted to prepare what she wanted to say, to say it right. But she didn't have the choice anymore. She should have told him since the first minute she saw him... "So erm, I have all these pictures of Lilly because... because I love her. I'm dating Lilly..." she paused. "I'm in love with her." She paused again, looking at him. Seing no reaction, she kept going. "I'm sorry it seems a little... brutal... I just didn't know how to tell you...and...''

Jake started laughing uncontrollably. Miley looked at him as if he had gone crazy. After a few minutes, Jake finally calmed down.

''I'm sorry Miles, but I could have sworn I heard you say you were in love with Lilly ! I really need to get some sleep! I'm having hallucinations.''

''Jake... I did say I'm in love with Lilly. No hallucinations.''

Jake stared at her blankly, any envy to laugh completely erase of his face. ''You're serious?''

''I am.''

''You're in love with a girl. Lilly. Your bestfriend.''

''Yes, yes and yes.''

Jake stayed silent a few seconds, trying to wrap his head around all this new information. He looked at Miley who was biting her lips nervously.

''God, I can't believe it.'' He finally let out.

''Is it more a ''god, I can't believe I got a 6th Emmy? Or a ''god, I can't believe Mikayla is wearing the same top as me?''' Miley inquired, a little anxious.

Jake gave her a slight smile, putting her at ease. ''It's good Miley. It's fine. I told I was fine with us now, remember?'' Miley nodded. ''I'm happy for you guys. It's just... I'm gonna have to get used to it, coz Helloooo, big news here!''

Miley beamed, feeling as if a heavy weigh had been lifted off of her shoulders, and in an impulse, grabbed Jake into a hug. Jake, first surprised, soon realized he has Miley in his arm and responded to the embrace. He tightened his grip around her and burried his nose in her hair, taking in deep breath. _She smells so good. I can't believe she's dating Lilly. How could have been so blind? Are they really in love though? Maybe I still have a chance? We loved each other at some point, right? That can't be gone. I love her. She must love me too, right? _

Miley tried to break the hug but Jake still had a strong grip and seemed to be in his own world.

''Er, Jake?... Ja-aaake!''

''what... what?'' Jake said coming back to reality.

''Lemme go?'' Miley asked, her eyebrows raised in question.

''Oh, yeah, sorry.'' Jake said as he pulled back blushing.

'''s'okay." The brunette started to feel uncomfortable. "So, let's watch the movie and start working on the scene, eh?''

''Yep.''

Miley smiled and headed towards her DVD collection to retrieve the movie. ''Shoot. I think it's downstairs. I'll be back in a sec.'' She said as she flied across the room and out in the corridor.

Jake looked at her go. Not knowing what to do now and not really wanting to keep thinking about..._ that_, he kept going with his exploration of Miley's bedroom. His eyes fell on the open closet. He opened it a little bit more and could see even more pictures of Miley's... girlfriend. His eyes racked across the shelves and the different objects stored there, and suddenly, an object in particular caught his attention.

_''What is this?''_ He thought as he grabbed the long box. He instantly recognized the bracelet. _''Oh my god, she still has it! Why should she keep something like this? Unless... " _A big grin suddenly appeared on his lips and the sparkles returned into his eyes._ "I knew she was still in love with me!''_ He ran his fingers along the bracelet. _''Lilly must be just a fling. She can't love her. She can't be in love with her and keep the bracelet.''_ Jake grinned happily as he put back the box and closed the closet. _''God ! I'm gonna win her back. I will...''_

His inner ranting was stopped as Miley walked in the room, DVD in hand.

''Here we go!'' Miley smiled as she looked at Jake, waving the DVD between them. She felt so much better now that she had told Jake about Lilly and her. She didn't have to worry about it anymore. And he took it very well. He even gave them his support. Maybe Jake could be a good friend of hers after all. She smiled at the thought. Who knew she would ever consider him a friend?

''Cool.'' Jake grinned back. ''Let's get to work then... Oh! Wait, before we get going. I wanted to ask you something. I really don't like to work at home. And the beach... well, the fans are everywhere. It's not very... practical." He said as he scratched his head. "I was thinking that maybe... we could have dinner saturday in some casual restaurant" he said looking blashfull. "We could talk about the project there... plus, it would be like a celebration for our new found friendship. And for your relationship with Lilly.'' _And the first date of many, many more..._

Miley looked at Jake, not know what to do... ''So, what do you say? Wanna go out with me saturday night?''

''I... er...''

* * *

''Calm down Lilly, it's just dinner!" Miley cried into the phone. "He wanted us to talk about the project but he didn't want it to be at the beach or at my house.'' She explained.

''And so he asked you on a date? I mean, of course, it's the next best solution to talk about a scene. It's very cosy! And warm!'' Lilly snapped, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

''Don't be such a drama queen!''

''I'm not! I'm just stating the facts! You're being naive Miley!''

''And you're being jealous and I don't like it !''

''Well I don't like the fact that my girlfriend is going on a date with her ex!''

''It. Is. Not. A. Date.'' The popstar repeated slowly, her exasperation showing in her voice. ''How can it be a date when I told him I was in love with you?''

''...''

''Lilly?... Lilly, you still here?''

''Yeah... sorry. I... did you just say what I think you just said?''

Miley smiled. ''I think I did. I kinda let it slip though. He was asking about all the pictures I had of you... and I said it was because I love you, as it explained everything. And well, it just went from there.''

''Wow... and how did he take it?''

''Good. Really good actually. He supports us, and he seemed really happy for us. In fact, dinner will be a small celebration of that too.''

Lilly didn't quite believe that, but she chose to not say anything, not wanting to upset Miley even more and decided to give Jake the benefit of the doubt. She wasn't known as a jealous girl. Except maybe for that one time with Jodie... but she had reasons. She just hoped that with Jake, she was imagining things...

''Well, I'm glad Miley it went fine. I'm relieved actually.''

''Yeah... me too.''

Lilly inhaled deeply. Miley had told Jake about them. That meant something. Miley had make an effort. For her, for them. Maybe it was her turn to make one too... She just hoped she wouldn't regret what she was about to say. ''About the date...''

''Not a date.'' She heard Miley said quickly in the phone.

''Right, about the no-date, I probably overreacted a bit.''

''Ya think?'' Miley joked.

''Shush you !'' Lilly said making her girlfriend giggle. ''As I was saying, I overreacted, and I'm sorry, and if you wanna go, go. I trust you.''

Miley exhaled happily. ''Thanks lils. You're the best.''

''Just be careful okay, Miles? And if anything happens, you tell me, okay?''

''I promise. But nothing will happen okay. I love you and only you.''

''Okay... I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow.''

''Yep. Sweet dreams, babe.''

Lilly smiled. ''Thanks, you too.''

The girls hung up. As Miley fell on her bed, feeling as she hadn't had a care in the world, Lilly on the contrary felt as an elephant was having a party in her stomach. She had a bad feeling about all of this, and she wasn't sure she had any power to make everything right again.

* * *

**Author's note :** Ah ah! You won't know the song they're gonna perform until the final chapter ! You'll find out at the same time as Miley, Oliver and all.

Jake is a pain in the butt isn't he? Will he manage to confuse Miley?

Don't forget to review guys !! I live for them !


	4. Surprise, surprise !

**Author's note : **I had a bit of a writer's block for this one. I managed to get this... hope you'll like it. Thanks again for the previous reviews :-) I dedicate this chapter to Nicki coz our conversation made me want to update (screw this stupid paper lol)

I know I called Lilly's mother differently in my other story, but I chose to stick with the name she has on the show, Heather. Sorry...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hannah Montana.

* * *

**You Rock My World, Chapter 4**

The rest of the week flew by. Between school and the project, the girls had been quite busy. They only saw each other at school and talked on the phone at night before bed. It wasn't nearly enough for them, but it had to do it for now.  
Jake was acting... normal. He was nice, and supportive. Lilly was quite surprised actually. She was starting to believe that Miley was right and that Jake really didn't love her anymore and had moved on.

Friday night was finally here which meant that Lilly and Miley could finally spend some time together. They were curently at a Hannah concert. Lilly, dressed as Lola, was watching her girlfriend perform her third encore.

''She's good, uh?'' Lilly heard from behind her. She turned around and groaned as she recognized the person in front of her. Jake Ryan. God, he was everywhere.

''How are you Lola?''

''I'm good.''

Lola knew Jake. They hadn't seen each other much though and it was fine by her. But she had to be nice to him. It wasn't like Lilly. She didn't need to pretend to like him at school. She wasn't even trying. But here, as Hannah's bestfriend, she needed to protect her image and all.

''how about you? How are you? I heard you had put on hold your career.'' _I should be an actress... _

''Yeah, I needed some time off,'' he said vaguely causing her to frown. Was he hiding something?

''Haaaaannah!'' Jake suddenly exclaimed as he wrapped the popstar in his arms. Lilly hadn't even noticed the concert was done.

''Hey Jake! Long time no see!'' Miley smiled.

''Good thing I'll be sticking around for a while!''

''Right,'' Miley nodded.

''So, erm, I'm having this party next saturday. It'd be cool if you could come...'' He turned to Lilly.'' You're welcome too Lola, of course.''

''Thanks... but no thanks.'' Lilly immediatly replied.

''Yeah... I don't know about that either...'' Miley said carefully.

''Okay... well... you don't have to tell me now anyway. Just come over if you want. It will be great. And if you don't, well, it's okay too.'' Jake declared. ''I've gotta go. Once again Hannah, great show. See you around!'' He waved and walked away, letting the girls on their own.

Miley was nicely surprised Jake wasn't insisting. Although, when a boy wasn't interested in a girl often meant he had already someone else in mind... Maybe her alter ego? she couldn't help but think. The brunette shrugged off this thought and pulled Lilly towards her dressing room, eager to change and head back home. She needed some quality time with her girlfriend.

* * *

The driver deposed the girls at the Stewart's house, where Miley grabbed a change of clothes while Lilly waited for her downstairs. They were sleeping at the Truscott's tonight. Miley soon came back and they headed out.

''You're sure your mom doesn't mind if I come over?'' Miley asked as Lilly unlocked the door of her house, a few minutes later.

''For the nth time, no!'' Lilly laughed. ''I promise.''

They stepped inside the dark house, not bothering to turn on the light.

''Besides, I really want to spend some time with you. I've missed you.'' she said as she hang her jacket on the hatstand. Miley could see the light shade of red on her girlfriend's cheeks.

She walked to her and wrap her arms around her from behind. ''I missed you too.'' She whispered in her ear. She felt Lilly shake in her arm and smiled. She loved to be able to make her shiver with just a touch.

Lilly leaned her head on her girlfriend's shoulders, exposing her neck. Miley accepted the invitation and started nibbling on her neck, savouring the unique taste of the blonde in her arms. Moaning, Lilly turned around in her arm, and wrapped her arms loosely around the brunette's neck.

''I love you,'' she told her seriously.

''I love you too,'' Miley replied as serious.

Miley leaned down and started sucking on Lilly's pulse point. She felt Lilly's knees buckle so she tightened her grip aroud her waist, pulling her closer.

''I need you so bad right now,'' Lilly moaned as Miley kept her ministrations. She placed open mouth kisses all over the skin under her lips, licking from time to time.

''Miley,'' Lilly breathed as she felt Miley's lips leaving her neck to give her a deep, lusting kiss. Their tongues brushed in slow, amazing and tender motion. The popstar grasped her girlfriend her pulling her even closer. She felt Lilly's hands moving down her sides and gripping her shirt. She lifted her arms up as her shirt was being removed from her heated body, only breaking the kiss for a second. At her turn, she grabbed Lilly's shirt and lifted it quickly, threwing it away somewhere in the room. She grabbed the front of the blonde's jeans, pulling her girlfriend against her. They moaned at the first skin on skin contact.

Miley pulled back a little, letting her eyes traveling along her lover's beautiful body. Her eyes went from staring at the perfect warm skin to deep into Lilly's eyes. They were so intense and full of lust and love right now. It was amazing. She could literally read the thousands 'I love you' painted in those blue orbs, that only her got to see.

''Couch, now!'' Miley growled as she grasped Lilly's hair and brought their lips together again. The blonde's hands slid down Miley's back, scratching lightly the warm skin and eliciting a deep moan from the brunette. Miley pressed her body even more firmly against Lilly, leading her through the room. Never once they broke the kiss, deepening it, sloweling it, intensifying it all the way through.

Finally... the couch... Lilly felt her knees hit the cushion behind her and laid down the couch, pulling Miley with her and...

''Owww!''

''O my god! Mom!'' Lilly yelled as she jumped up, making Miley fall on the floor with a loud 'oof'. Her mother was laying on the couch. Apparently she had been sleeping on the same room as they were... getting you know... hot.

''Lilly?'' Her mom called, confused with sleep, as Miley made a beeline towards their shirts on the floor.

''uh-huh,'' Lilly nodded as she caught the shirt Miley threw her.

Mrs Truscott straightened out and looked around her. The lights on the street were strong enough for them to lighten the living room. She took in her surroundings and finally eyed the girls. Her eyebrows raised as she looked at Miley's disheveled hair, Lilly's shirt upside down and the button of her jeans off... ''Am I interrupted something?''

At this, the girls' cheeks turned a dangerous shade of red... Thank god for the darkness.

''I... uh...M-Miley and I...uh... were planning on w-watching some tv and... uh...'' Lilly stuttered.

''Lils,'' her mother interrupted. ''you might not wanna believe it but I was young once too... I'm not stupid... I know what you two were headed. And by the look of things,'' she said as she waved at their disheveled clothes, ''I'm right.''

''pssh pff pss,'' Lilly stuttered a little flustered. ''I told you, we were just going to relax watching a nice comedy on TV.''

''So, that's what you call it these days...'' her mother deadpanned.

''Moooom!'' The blonde whined, making her mother chuckle.

''It's cool girls, I understand you guys have needs. Besides, it's old news for me. I live in this house too. I'm not blind...'' She trailed off. A little smile appeared on her lips as she looked at her daughter. ''Or deaf.'' she added.

''Sweet niblets,'' Miley let out, her eyes wide at the realisation. They had really tried to be silent all those nights... Guess it didn't work...

''Well okay. We're gonna go upstairs now,'' Lilly said urgently, ill-at-ease with this conversation. No children want to have this kind of talk with their parents.

''Okay, i'll wear my earplugs...''

''To sleeeep mom,'' the blonde shot rolling her eyes.

''Sure!'' Mrs Truscott said not believing one second her daughter.

Lilly let out a growl of frustration and pulled her girlfriends upstairs and to her room.

''Sleep well girls!'' Mrs Truscott yelled in a teasing voice just before she heard the door slam.

''Oh. My. God. I'm soooo mortified. No, I'm so far from mortified that 'mortified' is actually a small dot on the map of embarrasment.'' Lilly ranted, as she paced in the room, waving her hands in the air.

''Lils...'' Miley said calmly, stopping her gilfriend. She wrapped her arms around her waist and looked at her in the eyes. ''It's okay... it's not like she doesn't know we sleep with each other. She's cool about it...''

Lilly sighed. ''I know... but it's just... disturbing...''

Miley giggled. ''that it is... I love you.''

Lilly smiled and leaned her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, pulling closer to her. ''I love you too.''

The girls stayed this way for a while. But then their hands started roaming and Miley groaned as she felt Lilly kissed her neck. She felt her lips go down to her collarbone. She pulled back a little.

''Lilly Truscott! Are you trying to make me hot for you while your mother is downstairs?'' Miley asked in mock horror.

Lilly laughed. ''Yeah... I guess I do.''

''Wanna make your mother right?'' The brunette asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Lilly chose to not respond verbally. Instead she slid her hand down Miley's stomach to the front of her jeans, slowly rubbing. ''Does that answer your question,'' She whispered hotly in Miley's ear. Miley gulped and nodded quickly. Lilly was already driving her crazy and it was just the beginning.

* * *

The next day went pretty fast. Miley was busy rehearsing a song in the morning and she had an interview in the early afternoon. She came home at 4 p.m. And got ready for her evening with Jake. She decided to dress casual. No need to make an effort. It wasn't a date, she wasn't interested in pleasing Jake. It was a business thing.

Miley heard the bell ring as she was putting her jacket on. She ran down the stairs, yelling bye to her dad on the way and opened the door. She stopped abruptly as Jake appeared in front of her. Okay... he was wearing a tuxedo...

''Erm,'' She looked down at her jeans and chucks. ''Should I change?''

Jake laughed. ''Nah. I just got out of press conference and I didn't have time to change,'' He explains. ''Besides, you look beautiful as you are!'' Jake smiled.

Miley blushed. She couldn't help it. Compliments always made her blush, whomever it was from. ''Thanks... uhm... let's get going?''

Jake smiled and stepped out of the way, as Miley got out. They headed towards Jake's range rover. ''No limo tonight?'' Miley teased.

''Nope. I'm just a normal guy now.'' Jake grinned. Miley smiled. She like this new version of Jake. It was a nice change. They got in and soon, they were on their way towards the restaurant.

Jake had brought them into a small family dinner in West Malibu. They had a nice view on the beach. They weren't a lot of people. And the food was good. They had talked about the project, as planned, but only for a few minutes. The rest of the times was spent on catching up. Miley was having a good night and she was the first one surprised. She wasn't used to having a good time with Jake Ryan. Well, that's not totally true. They had good time at the beginning of their relationship. But then he became once again Jake Ryan, and not Leslie...

''So uhm, how long you and Lilly have been together?'' Jake asked as he took a spoon of his ice cream.

''Seven months,'' She replied automatically as she sipped on her vanilla milkshake.

Jake appeared to be in deep thought. ''seven months... which means... is that why you broke up with me? Were you cheating on me with... her?''

''I uh... Not technically?''

''What do you mean?'' Jake frowned. ''Either you were or you were not.''

''I might have had feelings for her at the time, and we kissed... but we weren't really together together...''

''You cheated on me,'' He stated, clearly hurt.

''You were in Romania for months. I didn't even know if we were still together. It's not like you called every day!''

''Don't put this on me!'' Jake exclaimed. ''I'm not the one who fell in love with someone else while I was already dating someone!''

''I know... I'm sorry...'' Miley sighed. ''I didn't mean for it to happen. I always loved her... even when we first started dating... In fact, she was the one pushing me into dating you...''

''You mean... if Lilly didn't tell you to go on a date with me... you wouldn't have?'' Miley nodded. ''Well, this is even better!'' Jake snapped bitterly.

''But this was at first ! I really did start having feelings for you... I didn't lie about that.''

''Remember that afternoon at Rico's? When you told me you loved me? Did you mean it?''

**Flash Back**

_Jake and Miley had been dating for two months now. Miley would never had thought it could go this well... She had discovered another Jake Ryan, and even though he still was big headed and all, she had the impression that in addition to be in love with his ego, he loved her too. And this was confirmed one night, when Jake brought Miley at the same spot they had their first date. _

_''I'd never thought Jake Ryan could be this romantic,'' Miley said as she sat down on the beach, a big smile on her face._

_''Nice change, uh?'' He smirked._

_Miley laughed and leaned her hand against Jake's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. They stayed quiet for a while, just enjoying the view. Miley was finding herself more and more comfortable around Jake. They had some things in commun, and he wasn't as shallow as he looked. Sure, he had his moments... lots of them, but it was less annoying. It was sometimes funny actually. _

_She didn't spend a lot of time with Lilly anymore though. Of course, they still had some 'girls' night ou' as they liked to call them, but it was less and less often... besides, Lilly was being distant. She was always 'busy'. And she had grown distant. Miley thought at first it was because she had refused to go to a Hannah signing and a Hannah concert the other day (for obvious reasons. Although Lilly didnt' know it) and that Lilly was mad. But Lilly had immediatly told her she wasn't upset about it. However, when Miley tried to push the subject, Lilly had avoided the question and pretended to be late for class... on a Sunday morning. _

_Miley was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Jake shift lightly and pull back. He was staring at her._

_''What?'' Miley asked confused._

_''I love you,'' He breathed out, his cheeks a bit red. _

_He was so adorable. Should she say it back? Did she love him? She guessed she did... althought she was still confused about this other part of her heart that still was only for Lilly. But she couldn't deny these feelings she was developping for Jake, as unexpected as they seemed._

_She glanced at Jake who was looking at her expectantly. _

_''I love you too.'' she let out. It felt good. For once, her love was reciprocated. She was getting over Lilly._

**End of flash back**

''Yeah... I meant it... but...''

''But you were in love with Lilly too. Even more than with me.'' Jake finished. Miley nodded, looking down at her shake. ''You know Miles, I still love you.''

Miley's eyes opened wide ''oh...''

''I'm in love you. This hasn't changed.'' The actor continued.

''Oh...'' She repeated, a blank look on her features.

''Is that all you're gonna say?'' Jake asked frustrated.

Miley rubbed her forehead trying to process the boy's revelation. ''But you said you moved on...at school... and at the beach...''

''what else was I supposed to do? You wouldn't have paired up with me on the project, eventheless talked to me...''

Miley stayed silent. He was right. She would have never accepted any of this. She didn't want to lead him on or jeopardize her relationship with Lilly. Lilly had been right all along. And she didn't listen to her... She just thought she was being jealous and maybe insecure...

''You know, Miles, I won't give up. I know we're meant to be, and right now, you don't see it because you think you're in love with Lilly.''

''I don't think. I KNOW.''

''Then, why did you keep the bracelet?''

''What bracelet?''

''The one I gave you. You still have it...''

''Wait, How do you know about that?'' Miley frowned.

Jake blushed and looked down. ''I.. uh... kinda saw it when I was in your room...''

''You went through my stuff?'' she cried outraged. Jake nodded. He at least had the decency to look ashamed. ''I can't believe you!''

''I'm sorry!''

Miley rolled her eyes. ''God Jake! Why did you do that?''

''Listen, I didn't really do anything, okay?'' He defended. ''Your closet was opened and I saw the box... I thought I recognized it from somewhere... so I just wanted to know... and I was right...'' He paused and looked at her seriously. ''Why did you keep it Miley?''

''I... I...'' She stuttered. She didn't know why she stuttered. She felt like she had made a mistake by keeping it, even though there was nothing wrong... Maybe Lilly was right. It could send the wrong kind of message. She had to make everything clear, especially after Jake's little revelation...

''It's a nice memory, ya know?'' She tried to explain. Jake nodded. ''I'm in love with Lilly now and that will _never_ change,'' she saw Jake roll his eyes but didn't pick up on it. ''but it doesn't mean I want to throw away my past. And you're a part of my past... I moved on. It's over. But it's nice to have souvenir for your past relationships. It's a reminder of who I was back then. Besides, I couldn't throw away something like this.''

''I think I understand.'' he grinned widely. _What a piece of craps. Just say the truth Miley. You kept the bracelet because you still love me... But I understand you're stuck with Lilly right now. So I'll wait... a little._

Miley let out a breath, relieved Jake had understood she was attached to the bracelet for what it meant but not for whom it came from. But still, she didn't feel like spending the rest of the evening with him. Knowing he was still in love with her, she wasn't quite comfortable around him now.

''Maybe I should go home. I need my beauty sleep,'' she said, hoping to find a safer ground.

''Believe me, you definitly don't need any,'' Jake winked.

_Or not... the brunette thought._

* * *

Miley stepped into her house. Her father was waiting for her on the couch, watching some TV.

''Hey bud! You're home early. How was your evening?''

''Eventful...'' She mumbled as she flopped down on the couch next to him.  
Robby Ray raised an eyebrow at his daughter. ''What do you mean?''

''Jake discovered I kinda cheated on him with Lilly.''

''uh-oh. How did he take it?''

''better than I thought...'' The brunette nodded. ''but that's not all...'' she trailed off.

''What?''

''Well, you know how I thought Jake wasn't into me anymore because he told me he wasn't?'' Her father nodded. ''He lied. He still loves me.''

''Oh...''

''Yeah, that's what I said.''

''What are you gonna do?''

''I was kinda hoping you'd have an idea,'' she said looking at him with her puppy dog eyes.

''Sorry to disappoint you bud, but I have nothing.''

Miley leaned back her head on the couch and exhaled. She honestly didn't think she wasn't going to talk to Lilly about what had happened with Jake. She will handle him on her own. She knew how Lilly could be. Besides, she didn't want to upset her or even hurt her. And telling her wasn't going to do any good to the situation... So... yep, she was going to hide the truth... _I can't believe I'm going to lie to her..._

* * *

At the Truscott's house, Lilly was rehearsing the song in front of her mother. Well, that was when her mother running to the toilets puking her guts out.

''So what do you think?'' She asked her mother, panting, as the music stopped.

''It was good. Better than last time. I didn't know you could sing that well. Must be...'' Mrs Truscott didn't finish her critic as she started swallowing repeatdly.

Lilly suddenly saw her mother turn green, her eyes bugging out of their sockets. ''You're gonna puke again, aren't you?'' Lilly sighed.

Her mother nodded rapidly and flew out of the couch to the bathroom, her hands covering her mouth. She was going to follow her mother and take care of her when the door bell rang. She immediatly thought it was Miley and a grin appeared on her face. Lilly kept beaming as she opened the front door and she was shocked when she found herself standing face to face with a person she wasn't seeing nearly enough for her liking.

''Hello Lillian.'' The person greeted, the smile evident in her voice.

Shock turned to excitement. ''Grandma! What are you doing here?!'' Lilly exclaimed as she jumped into her arms.

Her grandmother laughed. ''Your mom told me about her... situation. I'm here to help! I'm gonna stay for a while I believe.''

''You are?'' Lilly asked in confusion. ''Mom didn't say anything.''

''She doesn't know,'' Rose Truscott replied with a red tint on her cheeks.

Lilly chuckled. ''Why am I not surprised?''

Her grandmother nodded with a smile. ''I'm gonna take care of my two girls and the teeny tiny little Truscott to be.'' She announced proudly with a grin. "You're going to see so much you're going to be sick of it!" Lilly laughed and led her grandmother in the living room. "oh? Isn't that Miley?" Rose asked as she picked a frame up. "Ain't she a beautiful young lady," she said appreciatively.

Lilly suddenly couldn't smile as wide as she wanted. A thought had came to her mind at the words of her grandmother. She was thinking about Miley... her relationship with Miley... and the fact that she was gay. She hadn't come out to her grandmother yet, and from her previous experience, her grandmother wasn't quite... opened to homosexualty... Lilly felt the knot in her stomach grown even more. What was she going to do?

* * *

**Author's note :** And a new character is introduced in the series. I think I'm gonna keep the grandma around for quite a while. At least 2 episodes. Except if you don't like the character... lol. You'll tell me !!

And I have to tell you something : writing JILEY is disturbing... lol. I don't like this couple... but it's a big part of the show, and I made it a big part of this series of mine... but man... EW ! lol


	5. Author's note

Hey there !

Sorry it's not an update... BUT I have news for you. Good and bad though...

I'll give you the bad one first, although you probably know what it is : I won't be updating my stories for a while, till late June at least. I want to be done with school before going back into writing. I just don't have time.

And now for the good one : I'm not giving up on either of my stories. Which means that from late june and through all Summer, you'll have regular updates. At least, once a week.  
Here's what's planned : My liley series, Solitary and vulnerable AND Start all over.

Just bear with me 'kay guys? I promise, it will be worth the wait ! Believe me, I have lots of ideas for these stories.

I apologize for all these months where I kinda disappeared. Life sucked for a while, then school totally overwhelmed me, and now finals are coming up... BUT I'll be free by the end of June :-) Sooooo.... I'll see you then !

Take care

MaltaGozo


End file.
